In a Blink
by Flamewhisper
Summary: All people of Middle Earth age differently. Elves live the longest and all other are but a blink of an eye. However, there is one race, whose life is but whisper in the wind compared to the rest. Hobbit Kink Meme prompt fill.


**Author:** Flamewhisper

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** None

**Prompt:** _AU where Hobbits have rather short lives compared to the other races of Middle Earth. They live only 13-15 years maximum, and age physically and mentally about ten times the speed of the average human. Hobbits, being Hobbits, don't spread this fact around and as such, none of the Company knows. _

_After the BoFA (everyone lives, no one dies), Bilbo, having seen the Dwarves reclaim their home decides it's about time he returns to the Shire. The Company tries to persuade him to stay and Bilbo, being Bilbo, attempts to convince them he must leave without actually telling them it's because he's spent a huge chunk of time (for Hobbits) away from home. The Company can tell he's hiding something and eventually the whole thing comes tumbling out. _

_(GEN/No pairings)_

_+10 if Fili and Kili are especially torn up about losing Mr. Boggins so soon_

_+100 if it's revealed that the reason Hobbits never leave home and lead such comfortable lives is because they know they must enjoy what little time they have._

_TL;DR Hobbits only live about 13-15 years and the Company finds out after AU BoFA where no one died._

. ?thread=24342389#t24342389

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hobbit, it belongs to the masterful mind of JRR Tolkien, well really his estate now.

**A/N:** I will say, that I have changed the prompt some, to make the math easier to work with. This is a one-shot. If anyone is interested, I will post a second chapter with all of the dates that I used to come to the ages that I did.

* * *

Bilbo was sitting on his bed fidgeting with the straps of his pack. It was already packed and had been for days preparing for his return journey to the Shire. He knew it was time for him to leave and that he had tarried in Erebor for too long, but it hurt to leave his dwarves, for that is what they had become... His.

The quest to help the dwarves win back their home had claimed much from Bilbo, more than many of the dwarves could ever begin to imagine, but it wasn't their fault, they didn't know. Most believed hobbits to be a very open people, kind and lovers of good food. The truth, however, was that they guarded many secrets about their peoples, but none more so than the span of a hobbit's life. Unlike like the big people, who marked their age in years or even centuries if you talked to the elves, hobbits marked their lives in months.

Every month they lived was the same a one year in a man's life. Bilbo had already spent 12 months on this journey and he could feel the effects of age setting in. While it pained him to go, he had much to do in his remaining 30 or so months and he needed to return to the Shire.

A knock at the door brought him from his thoughts. "Come in," he called setting his pack to the side.

Fili and Kili came in the door, the picture of barely contained energy. "Come on Mr. Boggins," Kili's voice rang out. "It's time for the company dinner to mark a year since we set out on our journey."

A smile flitted across Bilbo's face and he was glad that the boys brush with death had not killed their spirits. "Very well," he said, hiding a grimace as he stood from the bed and his back and hips protested, age was not being kind to him. "Let me get my jacket. It is still quite drafty in these halls, given the return of the sun." He made his way to his little desk and picked up the fur lined jacket that had been made for him, not long after the winter that kept him in Erebor began.

His movements were slower than normal and there was an air of caution about him that even Fili and Kili could notice.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Bilbo," Fili asked, speaking for the first time. His voice was filled with concern for the small creature who had become a fast friend.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Fili," Bilbo replied smiling and turning. "I am perfectly fine for a hobbit of my age." He walked over to the two brothers. "Shall we go? I imagine that the others are having a hard time keeping Bombur away from the food and Bofur the drink."

"Yes, we should hurry," Kili offered, darting over to wrap an arm around Bilbo's shoulders and dragged him out of the room. The hobbit shot the blonde dwarf a look, that pleaded for help, but Fili just laughed and followed the two, pulling the door closed behind him.

It was a quick walk to the eating room, the company had claimed as their own and the trio could hear the raucous noise before they even reached the door. Cheers went up as the last three found seats at the table and the meal could properly begin.

It was a fun and lively event as they toasted each other, their deeds and just made merry, glad to all be alive. As they started on desert, talk turned to the future and the plans they all had, dreams they wanted to achieve. As the discussion continued, Bilbo grew quiet and withdrew from the conversation.

"What about you Bilbo," Ori's voice rang out, drawing the hobbit's attention. "What are your plans for the future?"

Bilbo could not hide the cringe that swept through him and it was noticeable. The dwarves had been talking in years and even decades for their futures. Bilbo was in months, around thirty if he was lucky. Thirty months, a mere two and a half years. If… if he was lucky.

"Bilbo?" It was Fili again and the dwarf touched his shoulder. Bilbo realized that he had not answered and all eyes were on him. He looked at the Durin heir, an undisguised pain in his eye and he saw concern grow in Fili's own.

"I will return to the Shire," Bilbo offered, before Fili could speak again. "There is much that requires my attention and I have been away for too long."

"You will come back afterward, right, Mr. Boggins." It was Kili who spoke, voice still bright.

"No, Kili. I won't." The outcry from the dwarves was instantaneous. There was a jumble of thirteen voices all begging him to reconsider, to stay longer, to never leave. Finally, Bilbo held up his hand and everything quieted. "It's not that I don't want to stay, it is that I cannot stay. If I could, I would come back after my business is settled, but it is very likely I will not be able to make the return journey."

"Why, Master Burglar?" It was the gruff tones of the dwarf king. Bilbo turned and met the blue eyes of the dwarf king. Bilbo knew he could lie, but did not want to deceive his friends or give them false hope.

"What I am going to tell you is a much guarded secret of hobbits. When we started this journey, I told you I was 67 and at the time that was very much true. There is a reason hobbits spend so much time celebrating, it's because time is short, so very short..." He trailed off, eye focused on something only he could see. Then, he took a deep breath. "At the start of the journey, I was 67, but it was not years. Hobbits count their ages in months. As near as we have been able to figure out, from brief encounters with men, is that every month a hobbit lives, is the equivalent to one year a man lives."

There was a gasp from Balin, who had worked with enough men to know, men aged quickly compared to dwarves. He tried to remember the exact numbers, but they were fleeting and hard to grasp.

"I don't know men," Bofur spoke out. "Do you know what it is like in dwarf years?" He sounded very confused.

"I am not positive," Bilbo began, "but based on conversations, I figured that one hobbit month is about the same as two and half years to a dwarf. The twelve months I have spent with all of you, is roughly equivalent to thirty years of your own lives."

The silence was deafening. Nobody spoke as Bilbo's words trickled through their minds. Suddenly, Bilbo finds himself caught up in strong arms as he is pulled into a shuddering body. "No, Mr. Boggins," the pet name identifying the speaker who was hugging him so tightly. "You can't leave us, not so soon." The sorrow was evident in his voice. Bilbo reached up and ran his hands through the hair of one of the dwarves he had to come to care so greatly for.

"Kili," he began, his voice barely a whisper, but it carried in the silent room. "My life has been full. I have done things no hobbit ever has. I have talked with elves, adventured with dwarves, battled long side men and matched wits with a dragon. I have been to Rivendell, over the Misty Mountains, through Mirkwood and explored the great halls of Erebor. I have flown on eagles wings and stolen dwarves from an elf king. I have seen great deeds, horrible battles and nearly lost friends. Do not weep for me, for I hold not sorrow for my state. This is merely the nature of life, meetings and partings." By now Kili had pulled away and was looking at Bilbo with tear filled eyes.

"While the road has been hard and has taken much time, but I will never regret chasing after 13 dwarves and a wizard one year ago." He turned to the rest of the company. "You are all very dear friends and I will miss you, but my place now is with my people and I must return to them. Much is required of hobbits my age and I can not turn my back on my duties much longer."

The hobbit was not surprised when Kili pulled him back into a hug. Nor was he surprised when he heard chair move and felt another set of arms wrap around him. A blonde braid drifted into his field of view and confirmed, that Fili had joined the hug.

"Master Hobbit," a voice called and the trio pulled apart, Bilbo turning his attention to the one who had spoken.

"Yes, Balin."

"If your life is so short, why would you risk it to help us? Why not stay in the Shire?"

A sad smile crossed Bilbo's face. "Because, I realized that morning, I had a home and my people were safe. You did not and I could not help but think, what it would be like to have the Shire taken from me and my kin. To be forced to wander, with no real place to call home. I found that I had to help you in any way that I could. Everybody deserves a home."

"Then we will do what we can to get you back to yours, Master Hobbit," Thorin said. "It is the least we can do to someone we owe our very lives too." There were quick agreements from the rest of the company.

The hobbit shook his head. "I can not ask this of you. Your place is now with your people and there is still much you need to do here to prepare for the coming caravans. Gandalf is to return in two days time. We will travel together to the Shire."

There were sounds of disagreements and it took quite a few minutes to get them all quieted down. Surprisingly enough it was Dori who offered a solution.

"A few of us need to travel to the Ered Luin and to do so, we must pass near the Shire. We shall escort you home, Master Baggins."

Bilbo found he could not persuade the dwarves otherwise. It was determined that in two days time, Fili, Kili, Gloin, Nori, Ori, Bofur, and Dwalin would set out with Bilbo and Gandalf for the Shire and then the dwarves would press on to the Blue Mountains. Fili and Kili claimed they wanted to go see their mother and travel back with her, although Bilbo knew the two youngest were still having trouble coming to terms with all they had learned. Gloin, of course, was going to his wife and son. Nori, well Bilbo never really determined the full reason for his attending although he thought it had something to do with Ori wanting to travel with. Ori was completely honest and said he wanted Bilbo's help in writing the tale of their quest and refused to be left behind. Bofur said he wanted more time with his hobbit and that was the end of it. Dwalin was going along as security both for the princes and then their mother, Lady Dis on the return journey.

The next two days were tear filled as Bilbo said goodbye to all those who were staying at the mountain and in the a blink of an eye, they were setting out for the Shire on a crisp spring morning.


End file.
